Nightmare
by LouEthelip
Summary: OOC: Sarah has a nightmare concerning her and fellow publisher/patriot James. Though much of this story is a dream sequence I still rate it "M" because of spanking of male teen/ on female teen even though there is no true sex in the story. Please leave a review after you read it.


Nightmare

By

LouEthleip

"What am I going to do? Put you across my knee and spank you?" ,James Hiller commented in jest.

The comment was meant to make the young women smile but it had the opposite affect. Instead she lowered her eye's yet again this day. The young man knew she felt bad about her false accusation. That it had actually been Henri' who had performed the dirty deed. She still felt so guilty over her false claim. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to be able and see her lovely smile again.

As she got ready for bed that night her psyche was still beating on her and not letting go. She found herself almost wishing James would have spanked her. No matter how much it would have hurt when it was over then perhaps she wouldn't be feeling as bad as she did.

Sleep did not come easily to Sarah that night. She kept closing her eye's only to find herself opening them up again before too long. One time though when the eye's opened up she found herself tied down to her bed. Worse she had found all the clothing she had been wearing as she went to bed removed leaving her totally naked body exposed. Instantly she began to panic. How had she wound up in such a vulnerable position?

The door to the room opened up and in walked James. In his normal work clothes she had wondered if once she had gone to sleep her slumber was so sound that she could have slept through the night and part way into the day. More importantly was James been the person who had done to her? Having him see her nude body brought shame to her. The cheeks in her face could be felt turning red. Tears started rolling down her eyes.

"Please James. Please don't see me like this." ,she pleaded.

"Don't see you like this. Who do you think put you into this position?"

Sarah gasped. So it was the person she considered a friend who had humiliated her like this. She didn't want to believe it.

"I've thought it over and decided you do need to be punished after all. Of course the best way to punish you is with a proper spanking."

Her heart began to race in fear as James took down a leather strap from off the wall. His eye's had an evil glint in them as if he was going to enjoy what he had in mind.

'Please James. I'm sorry. Have mercy on me." ,she pleaded.

Without a word in return James raised his arm with the leather strap over his head. Looking at him with beseeching eye's she prayed he wouldn't go through with his plan.

As the strap descended stuck for the first time on her buttocks Sarah let out a scream of pain followed by tears rolling from her eyes. The strap found its mark several more times. With her being tied down there was no chance to protect herself from the blows. No way to rub away the stinging pain she was feeling.

What was worse for Sarah was the expression on James's face. He was enjoying this. He was taking pleasure in making her suffer and seeing its effects. Seeing her naked body squirm in spite of herself hoping to find some relief that wouldn't come.

After what had seemed like an eternity James finally stopped and threw down the strap. Between heaving sobs she gave a sigh of relief that the torture was over. Then she noticed something. James had taken off his shirt. Placing it on the table she then noticed him beginning to unbuckle his pants. Fear gripped her once again. Certainly he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. To take advantage of the situation and have his way with her. She began to scream.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! HELP! DR. FRANKLIN! MOSES! HENRI'! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

She closes her eye's not wanting to have any visual content exposed of what was about to happen to her. It was going to be scary enough just to feel James against her body in a way she didn't want.

"SARAH! SARAH WAKE UP!"

Her eye's opened up and in front of her was James. Instinctively she screamed and coiled up against the backboard of her bed.

"Please don't hurt me anymore!" ,she begged.

"Sarah I'm not going to hurt you. You were simply having a nightmare."

She looked at her surroundings. She was once again clothed in her nightgown. James was wearing his sleepwear too. Within seconds Henri, Moses and finally Dr. Franklin rushed into her room to see Sarah suddenly put her hands in front of her face and start crying.

Dr. Franklin asked what the problem was. James responded that Sarah had a nightmare yet when he asked the young women about the nightmare she couldn't talk about it. It had been humiliating enough to have gone through it. She didn't want to relive the memory.

Leaving the room one by one James and Sarah were alone once again.

"If you don't want to talk about this Sarah I understand. Just know that we are all here for you."

Sarah had finally calmed down enough to take her hands away from her eye's. She saw James as she had always known him. Kind, considerate. When he reached for her still trembling hand she didn't flinch. Not knowing why James began hugging Sarah hoping that it would reassure her.

Finally Sarah summoned up the courage to tell James about the dream. She tried to explain it as vividly as her memory would allow. He looked on in amazement. Not responding with a single word. Letting her tell the complete tale. Even after the story was told he said nothing for several moments. She could tell his mind was contemplating the dream and what it meant.

"Sarah, I won't deny that when you accused me I felt hurt and betrayed. However as the day went along and you found out the truth I could tell how hurt you were by it. Personally I'd say that your own conscious has punished you a lot more severely than I ever could. But if this will help you feel better."

James stood up from her bed, then helped her up. He hugged the young women tight to let him know that everything was fine. Then she felt a couple of extremely light slaps on her bottom that in truth were hardly noticeable.

"If you still feel bad about what happened consider that my spanking you. Consider yourself properly punished."

In spite of herself she expressed a giggle. The slaps were little more than love taps. Henri' use to slap her bottom a lot harder when he'd say there was a bee on her butt.

"Since you confessed this to me let me confess a secret to you. There have been times when I've thought of punishing you the way you described in your dream. Of course part of the reason for that is because you are stunningly beautiful and I've often what you looked like without your clothes on. Of course my biggest fear is that if I ever decided to do it I might like it so much I might not be able to control myself. I hope you can forgive me for those thoughts."

She did understand and could forgive him. After all it is not a what is in a person's mind that defines them. It is how those thoughts are taken into action or lack of action that determines their character. If Sarah had any doubts about James's character before this evening brought them to a close.

"If you're all right now I'll leave and let you go back to sleep.", James announced.

He started to leave when Sarah responded.

"James, thank you for being more of a gentleman that I have ever given you credit for."


End file.
